Hampton University, as the lead institution for the Hampton University (HU)-Historically Black Colleges and Universities (HBCUs) Transdisiplinary Collaborative Center (TCC) for research on men's health, will take a comprehensive approach to narrowing the gender gap of health disparities by harnessing the resources and expertise of eight historically black colleges and universities (HBCUs) to collaborate in implementing and advancing innovative transdisciplinary research that includes intervention components of research, education and outreach, and training to effectively reduce health disparities in minority men. The primary objective of the HU-HBCU TCC will be to reduce selected health disparities in minority men. It will be achieved through four specific aims: (1) Create a transparent and full participatory coalition of partners to collaboratively design, implement, evaluate and disseminate innovative transdisciplinary programs to reduce health disparities in men; (2) establish four cores and a pilot project program (Administrative, Collaborations and Partnerships, Research, Pilot Projects and Intervention Implementation) to support proposed subprojects and pilot projects, as well as, future research activities;(3) implement a sustainable and transferrable collaborative research model in six areas (cancer; cardiovascular disease, violence prevention and diabetes, obesity, melanoma) to positively influence and health outcomes of minority men; and (4) evaluate research, implementation, and dissemination activities to promote optimal use of the TCCs resources by HBCUs, government, community partners and other vital stakeholders. The potential impact of activities resulting from the HU-HBCU TCC will address the NIH Health Disparities Strategic Plan 2009-2013 as it will harness the resources and expertise of HBCUs to collaborate in implementing and advancing innovative transdisciplinary research. In addition, the proposed research that will be conducted by the HU-HBCU TCC is especially relevant to public health as its major focus includes intervention components of research, education and outreach, and training to effectively and efficiently reduce health disparities in minority men. The interdisciplinary research design and methods to achieve the goal and specific aims involve bringing together, scientists, researchers and community representatives to positively impact the health and well-being of minority men by establishing and implementing sub-projects and pilot projects with a regional focus. This proposed coordinated transdisciplinary approach to reduce and ultimately eliminate health disparities will also enable the participating partners to leverage resources and enhance collaboration.